QUITTE OU DOUBLE
by marianclea
Summary: Réponse au défi "Laisse-moi te parler de lui" sur la page fb destiel addict. Univers Alternatif. Synopsis : Castiel quitte Dean. Ce dernier se rend auprès de cette autre personne qui lui a ravi son amant. Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous invite à le découvrir dans ce one shot.


**Eh oui, encore un défi relevé...**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**UNIVERS ALTERNATIF  
**

**Synopsis : Castiel quitte Dean et va vivre chez quelqu'un d'autre. Dean l'aime encore à en crever mais le laisse partir. Il va quand même faire quelque chose qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur. Il va parler à cet autre. **

* * *

**XXX**

**QUITTE OU DOUBLE**

New-York, Quartier de Soho.

Accoudé au dernier bar à la mode, Dean descendait sa troisième bière. Il regardait au travers du miroir les habitués s'installer aux tables voisines pour prendre un verre ou une légère collation proposée par la serveuse.

Parfois son regard se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'un tintement résonnait malgré le bruit ambiant. Il la fixait pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la contemplation de sa bouteille.

Machinalement ses doigts martelaient le tempo qu'émettaient les mélodies du juke-box disposé dans un coin. Il ne pensait pas trouver ce genre de matériel dans un bar si branché. Mais bon il était à New York, il ne devait s'étonner de rien.

Lui qui venait de Lawrence au Kansas n'évoluait pas dans ce cercle là. Lui, ses soirées étaient plutôt entre potes mécanos dans le bar de la ville ou à la maison devant une bonne série ou encore dans un temps pas si lointain avec son amoureux au drive-in pour un cinéma de plein air. Son cœur se serra à cette seule pensée. Il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson pour se donner du courage.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, s'apercevant qu'il était toujours seul, une grande brune élancée s'était assise à ses côtés et l'avait dragué. Ouvertement.

Il l'avait dévisagé en silence.

Il aurait pu répondre favorablement, se laisser payer un verre et après la prendre dans une baise sauvage dans les toilettes ou à l'arrière du bar. Au vu de ses formes généreuses, il aurait pris un pied d'enfer. Puis sans échanger d'autres mots que "plus fort... plus vite...ouiiiiiiiii", ils se seraient séparés et auraient repris leurs routes, satisfaits d'avoir partagé un bon moment ensemble.

Mais c'était avant. Avant lui. Avant leur histoire.

Aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas comment un homme comme lui foncièrement hétérosexuel avait pu s'amouracher d'un homme. Bon, il devait reconnaître que Castiel n'était pas banal dans son genre mais putain c'était un mec !

Même son frère Samuel très ouvert d'esprit s'était interrogé sur ses motivations. Comme si on se forçait à tomber amoureux.

Pourtant l'amour lui était tombé dessus au sens propre.

Il s'était présenté un beau matin de tempête lorsque un inconnu revêtu d'un costume sombre et d'un trench-coat trempé avait débarqué avec le pot d'échappement de sa voiture à la main.

Le bruit de l'eau qui goutte l'avait tiré de sous le capot de la Ford Mustang qu'il vidangeait. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque bien salée à l'abruti qui laissait la flotte envahir son garage lorsqu'il leva son regard vers la personne face à lui.

Avec ses cheveux noirs et bouclés dégoulinants, son air désemparé, il avait bien compris que le pauvre gars se demandait encore comment cela était possible. Il s'était retenu d'éclater de rire devant l'image qu'il renvoyait et la naïveté qui se dégageait de l'homme.

Il l'avait salué et bien vite débarrassé de son encombrant objet. Il l'avait questionné sur son véhicule, sa marque, son stationnement actuel, son assurance, son mode de paiement. Il avait vu ses yeux céruléens s'éclairer au fur et à mesure qu'il répondait à ses questions.

Ils avaient fini par engager la conversation et de fil en aiguille, il l'avait invité à prendre un verre une fois les réparations effectuées.

Sur l'instant il s'était giflé intérieurement. Il n'avait quand même pas osé le lui proposer, non ? Apparemment si au vu du regard stupéfait et troublé de son vis à vis. Une seule question vrillait dans son cerveau : depuis quand draguait-il les mecs ? Il n'était pas gay pourtant sinon son frère se serait fait une joie de le chambrer.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait comme réponse ou plutôt si mais le "oui" quasi inaudible qu'il reçut le combla au delà de tout contre toute attente. Son corps frissonna d'anticipation rien qu'au son grave de sa voix.

Instinctivement il porta la main à son front. Non aucun signe de fièvre. Pourtant il devait couver un virus quelconque pour ressentir des trucs pareils. A moins que... Il devrait sans doute penser à revoir à la baisse sa consommation d'alcool. Il présentait peut être les premiers signes d'une addiction et si son état de santé se détériorait ce serait néfaste pour son commerce.

Indifférent à ses états d'âme, Castiel avait pris les choses en main. Il avait sorti un crayon de sa veste et avait inscrit ses coordonnées sur un morceau de papier qui traînait sur le bureau. Il le lui avait remis et avait disparu dans la brume matinale pour rejoindre son travail. Il était déjà en retard si sa montre fonctionnait correctement et il ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps en ce lieu. Sur un dernier regard éloquent, il avait franchi le mur de pluie qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il espérait qu'il l'appellerait.

Dean, lui, ne s'était ressaisi que lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts de Castiel ouvrir sa paume de main et y glisser un bout de papier. Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au numéro inscrit et à la belle écriture déliée et avant même d'avoir pu répondre il était déjà seul dans son atelier, la porte grande ouverte sur la pluie battante.

Il avait secoué la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et il avait glissé le papier froissé dans la poche de son jeans. Il irait chercher son véhicule dans la journée. Il n'était qu'à un ou deux pâtés de maisons selon les déclarations de son client.

Le temps avait filé. Partagé entre son boulot, son frère et ses coups d'un soir.

Le vendredi, il avait rappelé Castiel et était tombé sur sa boîte vocale. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il lui avait laissé un message lui indiquant que sa voiture était prête et qu'il pouvait la récupérer quand il le désirait. Délibérément, il n'avait pas évoqué le rendez-vous supposant que ce dernier l'avait oublié.

Il avait été d'autant plus surpris quand Castiel avait débarqué à l'heure de fermeture. Il l'avait invité à entrer. Ensemble, ils avaient signé les factures de remise en état du véhicule puis il lui avait tendu son jeu de clefs. Le tout sans un mot. Il n'était pas bavard. Et apparemment Castiel non plus. Leur jeu de regard compensait l'absence de communication.

Alors que ce dernier se saisissait du trousseau, il avait retenu ses doigts dans sa paume. Sans le quitter du regard, il l'avait porté à ses lèvres et en avait embrassé chaque bout. Chaque baiser donné augmentait la chaleur de son corps, les frissons croissant sous les multiples impacts de douceur.

Subjugué par le geste, Dean s'était laissé faire et avait fini par succomber à la tentation. Pour la première fois, un autre homme prenait le contrôle de son corps. Il goûta à la nouveauté avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Leur premier baiser ne fut que caresse et douceur. Les suivants passionnés et fougueux. Chaque point de contact les électrisait. Le feu couvait et ne demandait qu'une étincelle pour s'allumer. Il suffit d'un gémissement un peu plus prononcé de l'un d'eux et la messe fut dite.

Ils se dévêtirent sommairement jetant ce qui n'était pas indispensable à leurs pieds. Dean attrapa Castiel par sa cravate et le tira jusqu'à lui. Il s'appuya contre le capot de son impala. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul désir : s'unir, s'aimer. Leurs mains se nouèrent, leurs corps s'épousèrent dans un embrasement des sens sans cesse renouvelé, leurs cris de plaisir s'élevèrent sous la voûte de l'atelier.

Sans trop savoir comment, ils avaient terminé la nuit chez Castiel, épuisés et comblés. Le petit matin les avait réveillé enlacés dans une chambre aux tons clairs. Dean avait ouvert les yeux sur celui qu'il avait surnommé "Cas" au cours de leurs ébats et n'avait bizarrement pas cherché à fuir. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti à sa place. Il avait même resserré son emprise sur ses bras ne voulant à aucun prix rompre le charme.

Sans qu'ils y prennent garde, une vie de couple, faite de rencontres, de sorties et de jeux en tous genres, s'était durablement installée. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble car Dean n'était pas prêt à révéler ce côté là de sa vie privée à quiconque, excepté son frère. Il était heureux ainsi et ne comptait pas changer de mode de vie, y compris pour Cas. Il aimait sa liberté. Et surtout il n'était pas gay.

Il se rendit compte trop tard que Castiel s'éloignait de lui, qu'il répondait moins à ses appels trouvant toujours une excuse pour ne pas le voir. Puis vint ce soir fatidique où Castiel lui annonça qu'il le quittait.

Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans leur pizzeria habituelle. Dean était arrivé en avance. Il avait passé une bonne journée et un nouveau client l'avait démarché pour lui trouver une voiture de collection. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit.

Son visage angélique était fermé. Sa gestuelle et sa posture lui indiquèrent que ce qui se profilait ne lui plairait pas. Son instinct ne le détrompa point. Silencieux, Castiel s'assit face à lui sans retirer son fichu imperméable. Cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Un frisson parcourut son échine. La suite ne tarda pas à arriver.

Castiel, le regard malheureux mais résigné, eut l'honnêteté de lui révéler toute la vérité. Il le quittait. Il déménageait ce weekend là pour New York où un nouveau job mieux payé l'attendait. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé car à l'évidence ce que lui considérait comme leur vie de couple, leur amour était simplement unilatéral. Il avait donc fait ses choix en fonction de sa vie et non de la leur. Ils n'avaient rien en commun à part leurs plaisantes parties de jambes en l'air. Lui désirait davantage, lui pas. Il valait mieux tout arrêter. Il lui rendait sa si précieuse liberté.

Trop hébété pour réagir, il était resté suspendu à ses lèvres. Le flot de paroles s'était déversé par vagues dans son cerveau les imprimant au fer rouge. Alors que son esprit hurlait, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. A tort Castiel crut que ses propos n'avaient pas soulevé d'objections ni même le moindre petit commentaire. Il s'était donc levé dépité et avait disparu de sa vie.

Ce fut le brouhaha ambiant qui le ramena à la dure réalité. Face à lui, une chaise vide. Castiel n'était plus là. Ce restaurant qu'ils considéraient tous deux comme leur petit coin de paradis devint son enfer personnel.

Baissant les yeux, il découvrit posé sur la nappe blanche le jeu de clefs de son appartement. Son souffle se coupa sous le choc. Il réalisa que leur histoire était réellement terminée. Castiel avait bel et bien tiré un trait sur leur aventure. Définitivement.

Sa vue se brouilla. Une larme bientôt suivie d'une seconde s'invita sur ses joues. Rageur, il les essuya et se leva. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Dehors il pleuvait à verse mais il s'en moquait. La pluie cacherait ses larmes aux yeux du monde.

Cette nuit là, il but toutes les bouteilles d'alcool de son appartement. Il espérait ne jamais se réveiller. Ivre, il appela son frère en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. Qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'amuser avec un mec. Qu' à présent il serait immunisé. Trop épuisé par ses heures de veille, ce dernier n'y comprit rien sur le coup mais les jours suivants il perçut le désarroi et la tristesse de son frère bien qu'il fasse tout pour le cacher. Il comprit alors que son frère aimait bien malgré lui Castiel. Mais que Castiel las d'attendre en vain un geste de sa part était parti.

Oui l'amour était aussi souffrance. Et Dean l'apprenait à ses dépends. Il aimait Castiel. Il l'aimait. A en crever. Et il avait fallu qu'il le quitte pour qu'il le comprenne.

Les semaines, les mois avaient passé. Sans nouvelles. Sans lui. Son cœur en morceaux. Son lit désespérément froid et vide.

Un soir, le journal télévisé de 23 heures avait diffusé l'interview d'une certaine Meg Cooper qui travaillait dans un prestigieux laboratoire de recherche génétique. Au cours de son entretien qu'il n'écoutait que distraitement en buvant son verre de whisky un prénom était revenu de temps à autre. Castiel Novak.

L'espoir le reprit. Une idée lui vint. Il devait la contacter. Il devait à tout prix lui parler. Lui dire.

Fébrilement il fit des recherches sur le net par google. Il avait fini par se laisser convaincre qu'un ordinateur portable était quand même utile au XXIème siècle et il devait reconnaître que son frère avait eu raison. Il trouva assez rapidement le nom du laboratoire. Il cliqua sur photo de l'entreprise et le repéra assez rapidement au milieu des membres de son équipe. C'était bien lui et non un quelconque homonyme. Il poursuivit sa lecture et découvrit que Castiel, son Cas y travaillait en qualité de directeur adjoint au projet "Endemyon". En collaboration avec cette Meg Cooper.

Il nota ses coordonnées et rechercha son adresse personnelle. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il découvrit que son Cas logeait au même endroit. Une adresse de choix selon ce qu'il en voyait sur le satellite. Mais sa décision était prise.

Sans en parler à quiconque, il donna deux jours de congés à ses employés et ferma son atelier pour quelques jours. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à New York d'une seule traite. Une fois sur place, il prit une chambre d'hôtel et l'appela croisant les doigts. Sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il lui proposa de se rejoindre dans un bar à sa convenance. Il s'était fait passer pour un autre journaliste intéressé par son projet. Il lui avait menti mais il préférait ne pas lui dire le motif réel de leur rencontre au risque de se voir opposé un refus.

Et ce soir, il l'attendait. Mais viendrait-elle seulement ? L'avait-elle au moins cru ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une petite main ronde se posa sur son avant bras gauche. Il baissa son regard de la main à sa propriétaire prêt à la rembarrer lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Elle était là.

- Monsieur Singer ? Bobby Singer ?

- Euh oui.

Face au sourire narquois, il s'inquiéta.

- Vraiment ? Il me semblait plus âgé, plus grisonnant et bedonnant sur les photos que j'ai trouvé. N'est-il pas vrai Monsieur Winchester ?

Il fut interloqué de se voir si vite découvert. Quelle erreur avait-il donc commise ? Il avait été prudent dans son choix mais il semblait que cela n'avait pas suffi. Pris au dépourvu, il l'interrogea un peu rudement :

- Comment connaissez-vous mon identité ?

- A votre avis ? Si vous avez pu me localiser, j'ai pu en faire autant. Vu le domaine dans lequel je travaille, je sais m'informer et me protéger. Je reconnais cependant que votre idée de vous faire passer pour un journaliste était bonne en soi. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas de moi dont vous êtes venu me parler, ni de mes recherches. Je me trompe ?

Il détourna le regard sur sa bouteille de bière. Son silence était plus éloquent que des mots.

- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Il acquiesça et libéra le tabouret à son côté et la regarda grimper dessus. Elle devait à peine mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante, elle était gironde mais avenante. Elle tendit sa main en direction du jeune préposé aux cocktails à l'autre bout du bar et le héla :

- Barman, un cosmo s'il vous plaît !

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'interpella un sourire au bord des lèvres :

- Alors, vous n'allez pas rester muet comme une carpe après avoir conduit pendant des centaines de miles ! Je vous écoute ! Nous avons une bonne heure devant nous avant que je ne rejoigne mon amie pour un spectacle sur Broadway. Le temps file, mon gars.

Face à elle, Dean observait cette jeune femme à la langue bien pendue et à l'humour caustique. Il cherchait les mots adéquats pour présenter au mieux sa requête. Il n'avait jamais été brillant à l'oral. Cette discipline était plutôt celle de son cadet. Mais là il n'avait pas le choix. C'était parler maintenant ou se taire à jamais.

Dans un long soupir, il se lança :

- Ecoutez et ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas votre aisance avec les mots. Je ne les manie pas aussi bien que vous ou Castiel... Je ne suis qu'un simple garagiste... Mais je sais que vous êtes avec lui... Vous vivez ensemble... Vous devez donc le rendre heureux. Plus que lorsqu'il était avec moi en tous cas...

Baissant son regard voilé, il reprit son souffle :

- Je n'ai jamais su lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui... Il m'a fallu le manque, l 'absence, le vide et j'ai enfin compris... Mais il était trop tard... Je ne peux que vous avouer à quel point je tiens encore à lui malgré les mois écoulés... J'ai été si inconscient de tout ce qu'il m'offrait... Je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire que cet amour m'était réellement destiné... Je suis un homme, il en est un aussi... Je n'étais pas préparé à cela... Il ne m'a jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit. Chaque moment que nous avons partagé, chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque baiser, chaque caresse étaient sincères. Il m'a attendu patiemment mais je n'étais pas prêt à accepter ce changement... Et il est parti vivre sa vie... Ailleurs...

Il déglutit péniblement les émotions prenant inévitablement le dessus et poursuivit :

- J'ai commis des erreurs avec lui... Des petites, des grosses... Il me les a toujours pardonnés... Parce que c'est lui... Parce que c'est Cas... Cas, pardon Castiel, n'est pas de notre monde... Il y vit certes mais son esprit est parfois à cent mille lieux de là... Il est si naïf devant certains évènements, certains actes de la vie quotidienne... Je pourrai vous citer de multiples exemples de nos instants de vie mais cela ne servirait à rien car vous devez aussi avoir les vôtres...

Sa voix se brisa sur ses mots qui indiquaient une vie commune. Il souffla et murmura juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende :

- Je pourrais vous parler de lui indéfiniment... De la douceur de sa peau, des fines ridules au coin de ses yeux, des petits picotements de sa barbe de trois jours lorsqu'il devient flemmard, de la couleur du temps de ses yeux qui déterminent son humeur, de ses lèvres gercées qu'il mordille en cas de stress... Je le connais si bien et pourtant il ne sera plus jamais mien... Alors je ne vous demande qu'une seule et unique chose : Aimez-le. Mieux que moi. Prenez soin de lui et protégez-le comme il se doit, des autres comme de lui-même..

Avalant d'une traite le fond de sa bière, il déposa un billet sur le comptoir et se leva en ajoutant :

- Meg, à compter de ce soir, je vous promets de ne plus jamais vous importuner. Je vais disparaître de votre vie comme je le suis déjà de la sienne. Je ne veux que son bonheur... Et il est avec vous... J'aurai du saisir ma chance, je l'ai laissé filer. Le destin était ainsi écrit. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer alors même que vous saviez qui j'étais. Adieu. Soyez heureux ensemble.

Alors qu'il s'éclipsait pour ne pas s'effondrer, Meg le retint par le poignet et le força à se retourner et à se pencher pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Dans ses yeux, elle put lire toute la profonde douleur, la détresse de cet amour qu'il pensait unilatéral. Elle se devait d'intervenir; elle ne pouvait le laisser dans une telle peine, une telle certitude. Sur le ton de la confidence, elle lui répondit.

Oui elle connaissait Castiel depuis longtemps. La vie les avait fait se perdre de vue et au hasard d'une rencontre sur un forum ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient renoué le contact. Au fil du temps, il lui avait parlé de leur histoire et de ses doutes quant à leur avenir commun. Oui elle connaissait les raisons profondes de son départ, son choix d'accepter ce poste. Et aujourd'hui elle réalisait à quel point il avait eu tort de le quitter. Le Dean Winchester présent était bouleversant de sincérité et de repentir. Alors elle lui dirait la vérité, celle qui soulage et réconforte.

Oui elle vivait avec Castiel. C'était vrai. Mais c'était tout. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Du moins pas ainsi. Comme de bons vieux amis de faculté seulement.

Oui ils partageaient un appartement ensemble. En colocation. Ce qui leur permettait de se payer un logement avec vue sur Hyde Park. Mais chacun menait sa vie de son côté. Et Castiel restait désespérément seul et emmuré dans ses regrets.

Oui Castiel était un être à part dans l'espèce humaine. Un ange réincarné sans doute. Il méritait de l'amour et de l'attention. Et elle n'était pas la plus qualifiée pour les lui donner.

Non Castiel n'était pas heureux avec elle. Il s'investissait dans son travail pour oublier une peine de cœur qui ne guérirait probablement jamais. Il ne comptait pas ses heures obnubilé par ses recherches qui le maintenait éloigné d'une vérité qui fait mal.

Non Castiel ignorait tout de sa présence ici ce soir. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert "qui" se cachait derrière cette demande d'interview, elle avait cru que Dieu avait enfin entendu ses prières.

Dean avait garé son impala le long du muret donnant sur Hyde Park. Face à lui, l'immeuble indiqué par Meg où logeait l'homme de sa vie. Il l'avait à peine quitté un quart d'heure plus tôt qu'il avait filé droit sur leur appartement. Par réflexe, il toucha sa joue. Avant de partir à son spectacle, elle l'avait embrassé et lui avait souhaité "bonne chance". Elle voudrait tout savoir. Il lui avait simplement répondu par un hochement de tête. Elle avait ensuite disparu au milieu de la foule compacte du bar.

Sans un regard au portier, il avait pris l'ascenseur qui l'avait mené au 40ème étage. Il s'était dirigé vers l'appartement 45 C le cœur battant et les mains moites. Respirant profondément, il toqua à la porte et patienta. Le destin était en marche. Il devrait se dévoiler, se mettre à nu pour le reconquérir et il le ferait, foi de Winchester. Mais si Castiel le repoussait, que Meg se soit trompée, que ferait-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un Castiel en boxer lui ouvrit la porte à moitié réveillé.

La stupeur se lit en premier sur leurs deux visages. Le choc de se revoir, de se redécouvrir après ces longs mois d'errance.

Puis les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, jaillissent au milieu d'eux en pagaille. Entre fous rires, disputes avec réconciliation sous la couette, échange de regards langoureux dans un cinéma de quartier, cours de cuisine asiatique qui dégénère...

L'amour, le vrai, enfin qui renaît de ses cendres tel le Phénix.

Seuls leurs prénoms respectifs s'échappent de leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils tendent leurs mains l'un vers l'autre. Ensemble à nouveau.

- Dean ?

- Cas !

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lecture que j'en ai lors de sa rédaction. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
